


The Sword Lily and his Flame

by IggysNewRecipe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus is just a big time fighter guy, Gay, Gladio loves writing, Gladnis, I didn't take the name from someone else, I swear, Iggy got slapped alot, Iggy looks more like his mom than his dad, Iggy was raped but it's not in detail, Iggy's parents died, M/M, abused Ignis, au where Gladio and Iggy aren't royal blood, berin is Iggy's uncle, i'm the worst, mentions of abuse to an extent of detail, mentions of rape but not in detail, mentions of suicide and self harm, mutual reading is how they found each other, tags will be updated with each chapter, that's why he's with his uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: In a universe where Ignis is a serious politician/business man, and Gladiolus is a serious writer, both in different lands.Ignis, all business Scientia, and Gladiolus Amicitia get shipped in this wild ride of a fanfiction.After meeting one another online, they hit it off. Chapters switch between Gladiolus' and Ignis' point of views.WARNING, MENTIONS OF RAPE, SUICIDE, SELF-HARM, AND ABUSE. If it triggers you, please do NOT read this.Please note that I don't have a beta and probably won't, so that's nice.Thank you.





	1. The Sword Lily

"Gladiolus." The dark chocolate brunette looked up at the man who called his name. His father, Clarus Amicitia. The sixteen year old boy, clothed in a work out suit stood at attention, "Yeah dad?" He asked, wary of what Clarus was going to say. Clarus blinked, seemingly in a haze of exhaustion, "Did you do your homework yet?"

  
Gladiolus nodded, "Yes dad." he said, seeming unsure if something was wrong. Clarus wouldn't show off emotion if he was feeling uncertain of his son not doing what he was supposed to do before Gladiolus would work out simply because he wanted to. "Chores?" Clarus asked, continuing his interrogation. "C'mon, I'm not irresponsible."

  
Clarus sighed, rubbing the arch of his nose, "Sorry, sorry. Just... You know." He said, pulling his hand away from his nose. "Where's Iris?"

"She's out back."

"Alone?"

"Dad-"

"And you say you're not irresponsible."

  
Gladiolus sighed, rolling his eyes and walking to the back door. "Iris, come in, ya've been out for awhile." After some complaints of 'not being out long enough', she finally came inside, pouting. "Papa, can I cook something today?" Clarus smiled tiredly at his daughter, "You can help cook dinner tonight."

***-*-*-*-*-***

  
Iris was on the couch next to her brother, crying tears of both joy and sadness, "Why did she let him do that?" Gladiolus looked over at her, "Because she loved him. Iris he wasn't gonna leave that wheelchair anytime soon." He said, seeming to also be in tears, though not letting them out.

  
Clarus chuckled as he looked at the two, one crying, the other one the verge of said action, "You two are weak." He said, half-serious, half-humorously, but all in good fun. Gladiolus looked at his father, with a playful glare, "Well dad, you always say that I'm 'just like you were in your youth.'" Clarus sighed, shaking his head.

  
After the movie Gladiolus went to go exercise again. Like he did. Everyday. It wasn't his fault, his dad was a warrior and wanted him to be fit so that he could take care of the family. Gladiolus though, his true passion was writing.

  
Gladiolus loved writing. Infact, he loved it so much that he read all he could, and took inspiration from the texts he read. Gladiolus even began writing his own works, but thinking that nobody would care for them he never thought to show anybody. Gladiolus was embarrassed by it, due to his bloodline being one of tough, strong men and women.

  
But he couldn't help what he liked. He loved reading, and his father knew that, but his father never knew that he loved to write as well. He wasn't scared of telling him, he just knew that if he did tell him, he'd probably say that it's just a silly hobby and nothing more would come of it.

  
And that's just what Gladiolus thought. For years he would write and he would read, and he one day found the confidence to post one of many chapters he wrote online. Not thinking many people would like it, he considered removing it from the internet, but ultimately didn't because, like he thought, not many people would read it.

  
Until a few days afterwards, where he found it had over twenty thousand reads. And after only one day? Gladiolus was ecstatic! Could it be that he really could make a living off of writing? Could he truly follow his passion? He wanted to tell his dad, Iris, everyone he knew, but he'd only be getting his hopes up.

  
What would be the point? It's not even featured by the website. And besides, it's not like there's only twenty thousand people in the entire world, Eos is a big place. Gladiolus sighed, rolling away from the computer in his spinny chair. He hummed, wondering if this could truly be his best option for income.

***-*-*-*-*-***

  
"Dad! Dad, look!!" Gladiolus said, seeming very excited, "Dad remember when I told you about my book online getting over two million views? Well a publisher just e-mailed me saying they wanted to publish it!" Clarus looked at his son's phone, and sure enough, on the screen was a long e-mail, detailed about them wanting Gladiolus' book online to be able to be sold.

  
Clarus chuckled, to Gladiolus' disappointment. Gladiolus opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by his father, "Aren't you going to respond to them?" Clarus asked, quirking a brow. Gladiolus felt all types of emotions run through his body, but one was very prominent.

  
Gladiolus was elated.

  
"You're... You're really going to let me do this, dad?" Gladiolus asked, seeming to be afraid almost. Clarus laughed, "Of course! If you're able to make a living do what you love at nineteen, then why not?" He said, smiling largely at his child. "I'm proud of you Gladiolus, your mother would be too."

*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Gladiolus finally finished his latest novel, and was feeling pretty good. He began sending it to his head editor for reading before he published it. Life was good for Gladiolus, he earned alot of income due to his popularity from writing. He'd even had a few of his books turned into movies!

  
But behind all of it, something was missing. Well, someone to be exact. When Gladiolus first started writing, he didn't care that he had nobody there to congratulate him on his newest book with a kiss. He didn't have anyone to wake up with in his large, king sized bed.

  
After all, writing all those romantic novels really made him want something he probably couldn't get no matter how hard it was that he tried. Sure, he had tons of love from fans, many women, and even men, who fawned over him, but that wasn't really love.

  
It was really just an intense want to be rich and famous, just like he was. But Gladiolus tried his best to get where he was, and no random lust-driven person was going to get where he is just because he let them. Sure; he liked the compliments and flirting, but how long would it have been before those 'lovers' fell out of love with him?

  
He sighed, pressing enter and staring at the screen. Many people wanted to know Gladiolus Amicitia, and many wanted to be him. Many wanted to be more than just friends with him. Gladiolus began realizing that he was writing about the very thing he wanted.

  
Gladiolus rubbed his temples, "Come on, Gladio, you're twenty four and you _still_ don't have a girlfriend yet?" Gladiolus sighed at himself in frustration. What's a good way to meet someone without the effort? It finally snapped in his head-

  
The internet.

  
He went back to his computer, searching for dating sites. He came across one he thought was good, "Trawler.." he mumbled. After a few seconds of staring at the name he chuckled, "'Cause there's plenty of fish in the sea. Nice way with words." Gladiolus began setting up his account, choosing a few flattering pictures of himself.

  
_Great, Gladiolus! What's your age?_

_Twenty-four._

_City?_

_Insomnia._

_Occupation?_

  
Gladiolus was stuck on that. My job? He wondered to himself. Should I use my real job? If I do people will probably think I'm a liar or that it's too good to be true. Alot of people will probably flood in like fans too. Gladiolus sighed, deciding on a title.

_Professional reader._

Ten out of ten job title.

_Nice! What interests do you have?_

_Reading, writing, camping, really anything outdoorsy._

_Orientation?_

  
With hesitation, Gladiolus clicked the 'bisexual' box, then continued.

_Awesome! Just set up a biography and answer a few questions and you'll be set to go out and find some people._

  
Gladiolus did just that, staring at the 'confirm' button as he sat in his chair, almost hesitant to do this. Was it really worth it? To sacrifice all he held dear just to meet someone online? Gladiolus huffed, too late now, then clicked the 'confirm' button.

  
Gladiolus began humming, seeing that one could get this as an app on their mobile device. Why not? Gladiolus did just that, logging into it on his phone, and just really browsing people. He noticed he was swiping to decline people, and just decided to wait for someone to go and find him.

***-*-*-*-*-***

  
Gladiolus heard his phone make a notification noise, signaling that someone was trying to contact him. With a grunt, he got up from his couch and began walking towards it. With a swift move of his hand, he lifted his phone from the table, and saw that he had a match on that site.

  
"Ignis..?" He mumbled. Gladiolus opened the message, with a chuckle as he read it.

_'Are you a ninety degree angle, for I believe you are right.'_

"Sly dog." Gladiolus said, a smirk on his face. He clicked on this Ignis guy's profile, and was met with what many would call 'true beauty'. This guy was _hot_, and alot of people seemed to agree. And judging from the way he spoke and his profession being a "politician/businessman", he was probably pretty smart too.

  
_Ignis_

_Twenty-three_

_Niflheim_

_Politician/businessman_

_Bi-sexual_

_Bio:_

_I'm Ignis, I enjoy many activities, including but not limited to reading, cooking and baking culinary delights, as well as being organized! I'm not exactly good with these types of things, but I'll try my best. If you're interested, send me a message, I will respond if I can._

  
Looking through Ignis' images, he had a few selfies, but the other pictures were more or less taken by someone else while he was either working or out with someone. Gladiolus instantly noticed that Ignis was fully covered in clothes, which of course isn't a problem for Gladiolus.

  
It's just a little weird that he has on a long striped dress shirt on, and if not that, in his work photos he had on a white dress shirt with a vest, probably with some nice dress pants and dress shoes as well. Judging from this guy's fashion sense he probably doesn't like showing skin.

  
Gladiolus' thoughts were cut off by a notification at the top of his screen that read,

  
_ "Apologies for what I said."_

  
Gladiolus saw it was from Ignis. Not wanting to keep this hot blonde, green-eyed beauty waiting, Gladiolus hastily responded,

  
_"Why're you sorry you beaut?"_

_"Hardly. I apologize for that horrendous pick up line. I'm not well with these things."_

  
Gladiolus was surprised that someone as good looking as Ignis wasn't good with flirting. Usually people that looked as good as him were good at it.

  
_"Hey don't sweat it. Surprised you're not good with flirting, you're hot."_

_"Oh please, you're the attractive one. I'd ask you to dinner but it seems we both live in different sides of the world."_

_"You can have my number if you want."_ Gladiolus typed, smiling smally to himself.

_"That would be pleasent."_

  
After exchanging numbers Gladiolus began waiting for Ignis to say something. After a few minutes Ignis finally texted, "_Gladiolus?_" To him. Gladiolus chuckled, responding with, "_The one and only._"


	2. The Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just a quick side note, a character named Jan-Ove Kaizer is gonna pop up, and it's absolutely a shameless self-insert but I swear he's not an important character. Another side note, the J in his name is pronounced with a Y sound, it's a foreign name. Also thanks for reading this!! I'm having major writers block with this..

  
"Ignis." That all too familiar accented voice said. Ignis stayed still, knowing that if he did something wrong, something bad would happen. Ignis shakily inhaled, "Yes sir?" He whispered, fear already taking over. The footsteps got louder until he heard them stop behind him. Briefly, Ignis thought today would be different.

  
It wasn't.

  
Berin turned Ignis around forcefully, getting down on one knee to look at the small dirty blonde six year old, "Did you do your homework?" The tall man practically snarled. Ignis' big green eyes were now filled with tears as he stared at his uncle, who knew full well that he was scaring the boy. Ignis nodded quickly, afraid that if he spoke he'd start crying.

  
Ignis received a swift slap to the face, letting out a cry of pain as his uncle's hand collided with his face. Ignis fell to the floor from the quick action, and began crying, though he kept telling himself not to. "How dare you stay silent?" Ignis looked up at Berin, a small sniffle escaping before he spoke, "I-I'm sorry, sir." Ignis whimpered. Ignis felt a harsh pain in his side as he fell to his side,

  
"You better be! You're such a disrespectful child, no wonder your parents didn't love you!" Ignis felt even more tears slip out when he heard the man say that. The worst part is that Ignis thought it was true. Every single thing he uncle told him, he believed. Ignis believed him when he said anything like that.

  
Ignis even believed him when he said it was normal to be beaten and hurt like that every day.

  
***-*-*-*-*-***

  
Ignis sat in his room, quietly humming while he worked on his schoolpage. Ignis was on his last year of high school, but he was only fifteen. Ignis worked so hard to impress his uncle, even if only for a few seconds. Ignis worked hard to not get hurt, even if only for a few minutes. Ignis worked hard. Harder than many adults older than him.

  
Ignis looked at his arm, with bruises and cuts littered on it. The bruises from his uncle. But the cuts... Ignis shakily exhaled, he knew Berin was going to be ruthless today, especially since he was a little late on doing his work. He heard the door to the living room open, followed by his name being called. Ignis quickly got up from his chair, heart pounding in his chest.

  
Ignis quickly made his way downstairs, a blank expression on his face as he made eye contact with Berin. Thank God Ignis was able to keep his outside neutral, what a skill to be able to pick up while living with his caregiver. Ignis only stood there, silently watching Berin set down his briefcase on the table. Berin had the same blank expression as Ignis.

  
"Happy birthday." Berin said, looking at Ignis in an unusually weird way while removing his tie, Ignis couldn't quite describe it. Ignis nodded, "Thank you, sir." Ignis responded ever so calmly. Berin started walking to Ignis, "I have a gift for you." Berin had Ignis pinned up against the wall, then set his hands on Ignis' face.

  
Ignis felt his breathing quicken as well as his heart rate practically skyrocket. Berin leaned in, pressing his lips to Ignis' own lips. Ignis felt his eyes widen in surprise. What was happening felt extremely wrong, and he was not enjoying it at all. Ignis shoved Berin off, panting due to an oncoming panic attack.

  
"Sir please, I-I don't-" Ignis was quickly cut off by a slap in the face from a very angry Berin. Ignis whined as soon as his hand met Ignis' face, quickly setting his hand atop where he was slapped. Berin cleared his throat, and composed himself, "Ignis, it's _rude_ to decline someone's gift, especially if it's your _uncle's_." Berin said, eyes darkened with lust. His voice turned into a low mumble, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

  
Berin shoved Ignis up against the wall, pining him by grabbing both of his wrists in one hand, and somehow quickly tying them together with his tie he slipped off. Ignis let out a yelp of fear, quickly trying to kick his uncle off him, but to no avail. Berin began violently shoving Ignis up against the wall to weaken him.

  
Ignis eventually lost the strength to fight back against his uncle, though that didn't mean he was going to try to make him stop with his sexual advances. Berin pressed his lips on Ignis' neck, and after leaving marks he whispered into Ignis' ear, "_You're mine._" In a very hungry tone.

***-*-*-*-*-***

  
Ignis looked at his stacked pile of paperwork. With a sigh, Ignis began completing it all, one by one. Ignis hadn't even noticed the hours pass as he did so, and so quick? With a hum he looked at the clock on his wall, seeing that it was past time for him to go home. As if on cue his boss called him to go to his office.

  
Ignis did so, making his way to the graying man's office. Ignis knocked on the already open door, signaling he was there. The older male looked up at the young dirty blonde one, "Sit." He said, motioning his hand to the chair infront of him. Ignis nodded, setting down.

  
"Do you know why I called you here, Ignis?" Ignis stared for a small bit of time, confused as to what he meant. Ignis opened his mouth, then after a few seconds he began speaking, "No, Mister Kaizer, I'm-" Ignis started, almost sounding afraid. The graying man held up his hand before Ignis could finish, "Ignis. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jan-Ove?"

  
Ignis bit his lip in nervousness, "My apologies, Jan-Ove.." Jan-Ove sighed, smiling at the dirty blonde, "Ignis, you have been working far too much, as well as you have been put under too much stress for someone as young as you, who does not deserve it." Jan-Ove stood up, walking over to Ignis, gently ruffling his hair.

  
"Take the rest of the week off." "Wha- Sir-" Ignis began protesting, but was cut off by that same stupid hand that belonged to the only fatherly figure he had, "Please. You are far too pretty to be graying." Ignis knew that Jan-Ove didn't mean it in a flirt way, considering the man was married with four children. Jan-Ove meant it in a way a father would, and Ignis liked that about him.

  
Ignis sighed in defeat, "But my work-" "I will take care of it." Jan-Ove responded, cutting him off. "What do I have to do to make you go home, relax, and enjoy yourself?" Jan-Ove asked, almost in a concerned way. "Ignis, all you do is work. When was the last time you had a full night of sleep?" He asked, setting down on his desk.

  
Ignis looked up at the man, feeling an emotion he didn't know he could feel. Ignis was happy that Jan-Ove was caring for him, but Ignis knew that if he didn't work he'd be lazy and Ignis didn't want that. Ignis wasn't lazy, Ignis was productive, a **_VERY_** productive twenty-three year old!! He doesn't sit around while everyone works, he-

  
"Ignis." Jan-Ove speaking snapped Ignis out of his thoughts. "You are not lazy for taking this ordered week off." Ignis blinked a few times, "Ordered..?" Ignis said, very confusedly. Jan-Ove nodded, "It was not a few seconds ago. But it is now." Jan-Ove pointed to the doorway, "Go." Ignis opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. With a swift hug to his supervisor, he got in his car and drove himself home.

  
Once Ignis returned home he began cooking himself dinner. He needs his nutrition, just like everyone else does. As he leaned against the counter he began thinking up what he was going to cook himself. A meal? A quick meal? Perhaps a dessert? After thinking for a few minutes it finally popped into his head, "That's it!" He declared, a large smile on his face.

***-*-*-*-*-***

  
After eating, Ignis decided to curl up on the couch with some fine wine and a nice book. With a hum coming from his phone after a small while of him being relaxed. Ignis sighed, grabbing his phone and seeing it was another notification from Trawler. Hoping it to not be another explicit photo, Ignis opened it, only for it to be what he hadn't wanted it to be.

  
With an angry sigh, Ignis told the Nif he wasn't interested, and went back to the home screen for the app. With a hum Ignis began looking for more to match with, ashamed he had turned to such a thing. Ignis found a man that was very attractive, and alot like him, he was very organized and always one step ahead.

  
Well who knew that someone like that could make Ignis feel so stupid? Not Ignis, that's for sure. Not only did he do that, but he was so... Condescending. The man always said he was better than Ignis because Ignis was less intelligent, which was a lie mind you, but Ignis believed it. Ignis never thought that the reason he did it was because Ignis opened up to him about Berin, and the man took advantage of it.

  
"Hey Ignis, how's dinner coming along?" He'd always ask, and then it'd turn into the man saying words that Ignis of course understood, but didn't use everyday. Or when texting he'd made it a point to say 'potassium' instead of just saying 'okay'. What was the point of it?

  
Ignis was shoved abruptly out of his thoughts when he saw a very beautiful man on his phone screen. Ignis read the man's name, "Gladiolus?" He hummed, "He's _delicious_." Ignis swiped up, then tapped on the man's profile.

  
_Gladiolus_

_Twenty-four_

_Insomnia_

_Professional Reader_

_Bi-sexual_

_Bio:_

_Hey I'm Gladiolus. Writing these types of things isn't really my thing but here it goes: I enjoy reading, writing, camping, really anything outdoorsy. If you like what you see, shoot me a message._

  
Ignis looked at his photos. Gladiolus was your typical photogenic tanned, dark eyes dark haired hottie. But Ignis wasn't going to admit that to him, not yet at least. Ignis noticed that the man wasn't afraid of showing his body, and that he actually had a large bird of prey tattoo all across his arms and back.

  
After staring and realizing that Ignis was practically drooling over this man, he decided to send a message. Ignis opened the chat box, then stared at the box. Ignis wasn't sure what to type. A flirt? No he probably gets those alot, he'd be lost in the sea of 'thirst'. What about just a normal 'hey how are you?' no that's too typical.

  
After setting for a few minutes on what to type to this man, Ignis decided finally on a flirt,

  
_"Are you a ninety degree angle, for I believe you are right."_

  
After sending the message Ignis felt the intense need to delete his profile and hide in a box until a demon came and took his poor helpless soul. Ignis mentally prepared himself for rejection, seeing as the man read the message but never responded. Ignis knew what to do.

  
Obviously typing "omg I'm soooooo sorry ur so hot" is clearly not acceptable, neither was "I'm sorry". After a few minutes Ignis decided on just saying 'sorry', but more sophisticated.

  
_"Apologies for what I said."_

Almost immediately, he responded.

_"Why're you sorry you beaut?"_

Ignis scoffed, _"Hardly. I apologize for that horrendous pick up line. I'm not well with these things."_

_"Hey don't sweat it. Surprised you're not good with flirting, you're hot."_

Ignis felt his face begin burning. He felt like what this man was saying was wrong, because he always heard it from people, especially men as attractive as Gladiolus.

_"Oh please, you're the attractive one. I'd ask you to dinner but it seems we both live in different sides of the world."_

_"You can have my number if you want."_

Ignis felt a small smile begin forming on his lips,  
_"That would be pleasent."_

  
Gladiolus sent Ignis his number, and Ignis was beginning to feel anxious. Ignis didn't willingly give out his number, but he could trust this guy, right? After a few minutes Ignis finally texted,_ "Gladiolus?"_ To him.

  
Ignis practically felt his entire world light up when he read the words, "_The one and only._" Across the screen.

  
This was going to be a nice week.


	3. Small Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry this took so long to get out I've been having major writers block and it's actually incredible how much it's affecting me. I actually re-wrote this because I felt the original piece was b a a a d. But anyway thanks for reading, kudosing and commenting it really helps me my fellow Gladnis g(a)uys.

Ignis began telling his new friend that he was off for the week, so he'd like to use it as an excuse to get to know Gladiolus alot better. Gladiolus of course, agreed, who wouldn't want to get to know someone like Ignis better? As they texted one another, Gladiolus noticed Ignis conveying, somehow, alot of emotion into the messages.

  
The two continued talking until night, with Ignis knowingly staying up later than Gladiolus due to their timezones. Gladiolus inquired about it, but Ignis let him know that he didn't mind. After all, Ignis had many sleepless nights because he stayed up so late at work, but this Gladiolus may make him have a normal schedule. But Ignis wasn't going to tell him that.

  
Their talking started off as just casual talking, morning and goodnight texts -that arrived very late mind you- as well as asking about the other's day. Just simple friendly talk. As they spoke, Ignis' nice ordered week off passed far too quick for both of their liking, but with it passing Ignis was able to gain confidence in speaking with his friend.

  
But he remembered what his ex did and he felt scared.

  
_A tall dark man walked over to Ignis, "Babe. When's dinner gonna be done, some time today I hope." Ignis felt his shoulders tense, then looked back at the man who was talking to him,_

  
_ "I..I'm trying as quick as I can manage." What was supposed to come out as a smug reply, only came out as a quiet whimper of fear._

  
_ The dark brunetted man walked up behind Ignis, his breath ghosting on the back of his neck,_

  
_ "And if you don't go quicker, you're going to get punished." Ignis felt his heart rate increase, and from the man that was supposed to make his heart rate slow and steady, to make it pick up from happiness, not anxiety and fear._

  
The man was stunning, just like Gladiolus. Tall, dark, and handsome, just what Ignis liked. Ignis wouldn't not date someone just because of their appearance, but if he could get his hands on what he preferred, who was he to say no? How was Ignis supposed to know that he'd take advantage of him like that?

  
As much as Ignis didn't want to blame himself, he couldn't help it. After being told that you're always to blame for something and that you're the cause of all problems, you begin to believe it. But this conversation with Gladiolus was for another time. Not today. Ignis didn't want to ruin what interest they already had with one another, and he certainly wasn't going to tell Gladiolus this for a long time.

  
Ignis wondered what Gladiolus even saw in him, considering Gladiolus was a Lucian, and Ignis was.. something. Ignis never knew the place he was born to, and he certainly didn't know where his accent came from either. Ignis has a memory of fighting with a other child his age about how the way color was spelt and how to say the word 'can't'.

  
Ignis argued that color should always be spelt with a u, as in 'colour', the child however disagreed, saying that there's 'no stupid u'. Ignis remembered saying 'can't', and the boy mocked his accent because of it. "Oh wee hee look at me, I'm not from Niflheim and I have a stupid accent and think that u is in the word color!"

  
What a childish think to fight about. They were children after all of course. But Ignis began thinking, his superior, Jan-Ove also had an accent, but it was nothing like Ignis'. In fact, he said things quite differently from Ignis, like when an s was to be pronounced, he said it with a very very slight z noise, and it was mixed with some sort of country vibe too.

  
But he couldn't quite place it. Jan-Ove always was secret about his life, and Ignis hated it. Because Ignis knew that's exactly how Ignis himself was, and it was absolutely maddening. "I am only acting as you are." He'd say, knowing full well that Ignis didn't approve of him doing so.

  
The only thing he knew about this man was his name and what his children and spouse looked like. Ignis would comment how his spouse looked like a female, but was confused also to why Jan-Ove would always laugh it off, never really confirming the gender. And it was maddening. So terribly maddening.

  
Or how one of his female co-workers, who worked just as hard as he did, would talk with some weird accent too! But her z s sound was practically just a z!! "Zhis iz done." Is how she spoke, and he felt both relived and comfortable that he was in a work place with so many foreign people, like himself. Perhaps that's why alot of people preferred Niflheim over Insomnia.

  
Ignis was yanked out of his thoughts as he found himself silently listening to his friend on the phone.

  
"Iggy, you've been awfully quiet."

  
"Apologies, my mind was elsewhere, where were we?" And then just like that their conversation picked back up. It was truly amazing how easy it was for Gladiolus and Ignis to just talk for hours like this.

The two hardly knew each other for a whole month, and yet they spoke like they knew each other from birth. Ignis wasn't one to get attached quickly, yet here he was, getting attached quickly, like an idiot. Stupid stupid this is what Berin meant when he called you gullible Ignis. You poor gullible fool. But the man's deep voice was just so comforting.

  
Ignis couldn't find himself not drowning in how Gladiolus sounded, he couldn't find himself not winding down with every word Gladiolus spoke to him. Ignis felt relaxed with each and every word Gladiolus spoke aloud to him, and Ignis loved it. It was almost terrifying how good his voice seemed to calm him. But Ignis couldn't pull away.

  
He was almost too scared. He really saw something in him he never thought he'd seen in another. And for hardly a month? That was pathetic. Stupid, gullible, pathetic Ignis. Ignis felt it right to cut ties, he should've just deleted his account, but he was so desperate for someone in his life that he turned to searching and picking the right one out.

  
Then it dawned on him, what made Ignis think that this guy was doing the same as him? What if he was doing worse and he was just settling for someone that was clearly below him, like Ignis. It was the perfect scheme, just make him trust him, then boom, taken advantage of. Ignis knew this could happen so suddenly, and yet he couldn't get himself away.

  
He wasn't sure why, why he was certain that Gladiolus didn't really have any feelings for him, why he was certain Gladiolus was going to take advantage of him. But if he was going to do all that then why'd he be so nice and flirty with him? Ignis, an intellectual then finally decided on something;

  
It's because he wants to spare Ignis' feelings.

Yeah that's it.

  
Gladiolus, the attractive tanned guy Ignis was talking to in a flirtatious manner was flirting and speaking with Ignis, only to let him down gently, or go along with it just because he didn't want to hurt Ignis' feelings that had already been torn apart violently by so many people. Just because it happened, didn't make it hurt any less.

  
Ignis heard almost every insult one could think of while living with his uncle. Ranging from 'disrespectful' to 'more unitelligent than a garula'. Now while his uncle no longer called him those things, Ignis still believed it. Ha, gotcha there ego, you're nothing with my mind here. Ignis sighed, setting the phone down, wanting to keep cool and calm by hearing Gladiolus' voice.

  
Gladiolus could talk about anything, say anything and Ignis would listen. Whether it be his political views being completely opposite Ignis', or if it was him insulting Ignis, ragging on him harshly; Ignis would listen. Ignis was the type of person to blame himself for something he didn't have control over or something he didn't do.

  
As Ignis was getting ready for bed, his phone lit up.

  
**[Gladiolus <3?]**  
Hey Iggy, sorry if I'm bothering you I just wanted to say goodnight before I head off to bed. Got a busy day tomorrow.

  
Ignis hastily texted back,

**[Ignis]**  
Gladiolus, you're not bothering me, quite the opposite in fact. Goodnight, sleep well. I understand your busyness, I have a full day of work ahead of me as well.

  
And that was that. Ignis and Gladiolus went to sleep with no further incident. Ignis sighed looking up at his cieling, hoping that Gladiolus would text him back. All Ignis could think about was Gladiolus. Ignis wanted to text first, but he felt if he did he'd be needy. Little did he know a certain man was feeling the same way about him.

***-*-*-*-*-***

  
Gladiolus awoke in his bed, looking over at his phone, seeing a very small, subtle and adorable 'good morning' text from Ignis. It was sent at five AM exact. All of what happened yesterday seemed like a blur to Gladiolus, like a drunken haze due to the exhaustion he had while speaking to Ignis on the phone. Ignis sounded excited in more ways than one, but was awfully silent.

  
Maybe Ignis was shy? Maybe he was uncertain about the relationship between the two. Gladiolus wasn't exactly the type of guy to believe in love at first sight, but he really felt something deep for Ignis. Love at first sight wasn't even a real thing, right? It was just some made up concept by little kids to make them seem like their crush would last forever.

  
Gladiolus had doubts that Ignis even cared, but he knew that Ignis had to at least care a small bit if he laughed and spoke with him over the phone, right? Gladiolus was shook out of his thoughts when a text arrived. It was from his editor. He was telling Gladiolus to hurry and get up so that he could finally publish his novel.

***-*-*-*-*-***

  
Gladiolus could hardly contain his excitement when he went on has way home, pulling out his phone as soon and he opened his front door, texting Ignis that he was finally done with his work for the day, and that he more than willing to have another pleasant phone call with him. Ignis practically responded immediately by calling the man.

  
The two talked about what they normally spoke about, everything but nothing. Gladiolus' flirting making Ignis bashful like it always did, and Gladiolus loved it oh so much. They stayed up late, like usual, roaring with laughter as they did so.

  
"Iggy," Gladiolus started, "I've been having a great time with you."

  
Ignis was silent, but began talking very quietly,

  
"I've been having an amazingly good time with you as well." Ignis said it almost as if he was afraid of saying it aloud, Gladiolus could tell all too well by his tone. How many times did Gladiolus himself use that tone? Gladiolus recognized Ignis' fearful tone, but decided not to comment on it.

  
"What about meeting up some day? Y'know so we can.. I dunno just you wanna meet up?" Gladiolus asked, almost fearful of what Ignis was going to say. He heard Ignis hum quietly as he seemed almost scared to speak. After a few minutes of silence, Ignis finally began speaking,

  
"Perhaps in the future if we have an unfull schedule."

  
Ignis wanted to meet Gladiolus, he really did, but Ignis had this sinking feeling that Gladiolus wasn't who he said he was. After all this was the internet, anyone could say they were something, Gladiolus sounded almost too unique of a name to the dirty blonde boy. But then again, Ignis Stupeo Scientia wasn't exactly a common name either.

  
Gladiolus grunted, changing the subject just as quick as he brought it up. Ignis was happy Gladiolus could do that, making situations that Ignis couldn't fix, fixable. And Ignis truly admired that about Gladiolus, along with many many other things.


	4. To Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long to get out ack, do people even read this?; I feel it's badly written. Oh well. Also they're cannon

[**Mister Kaizer**]  
_Ignis. I need you to come to my office; it is highly important._

Ignis was confused by the text, but he obliged nonetheless, what else could he have done? Say no and get fired? That was certainly out of the question, no way was he going to deny his superior. Ignis rounded the corner, and walked to his boss' office. He knocked on the door, and it flew open within a matter of seconds.

  
This man, Jan-Ove, calm, cool and collected,-the triple c's- was now anxious, disheveled, and clearly stressed looking.

  
"Oh Ignis, there you are. Listen; I know this is so sudden-" he started, walking behind Ignis, and closing the door,

  
"But I need you to go on a business trip to Insomnia." Ignis scoffed in amusement,

  
"Is it because of Gladio? I assure you, we're just-"

"What? Gladio? Ignis no, please I need you to do this, it is extremely important that you do."

  
Ignis cocked an eyebrow up, in very visible and clear confusion,

  
"What's so important?" Jan-Ove looked at Ignis, it was clear that he was sleep-deprived, and he was very much so stressed judging from how his non-blind eye looked. (Sure, they were both open, but only one pupil dialated which was an easy way to tell how Jan-Ove was feeling.) Ignis furrowed his brows,

  
"Is something wr-" "No! Ignis, just do what I asked!"

  
Ignis felt his chest tighten from Jan-Ove reacting to what he said in that angry sounding way. He heard that tone far too much from his uncle. Jan-Ove quickly realized that he made Ignis feel anxious,

  
"Ignis wait- y-you caught me aha, yes I was indeed trying to get you to Gladiolus. You two make an adorable couple, I know you have feelings for him, let me know when you two kiss for the first time, yeah?"

  
Ignis felt his face quickly flush with red, "Sir, it's not like th-"

  
"Perfect, please just go, the plane leaves tomorrow at six sharp, I have already provided the funds for the Crown City's Crowns, you have an amount equal to our fifteen thousand Gil." Ignis' mouth hung open,

  
"Sir please-" "Ignis." Jan-Ove's speaking made Ignis silent, the look in his eyes showed something he hadn't seen in a while.

  
Jan-Ove set both of his hands on Ignis' shoulders,

  
"I know I am not your father, and I never have been, but I want you to know that I will forever stand by you. I feel we have bonded these past four years." Jan-Ove took a deep breath, trying to calm himself mentally,

  
"Ignis, I love you. Not the way a friend nor lover would. I love you as if you were my very own child."

  
Jan-Ove cleared his throat,

  
"Off with you." He said, opening the door and practically shoving him out. Jan-Ove closed the door, then as he did Ignis saw Jan-Ove quickly walk over to his computer, typing on it and clicking almost frantically. Ignis began thinking about what Jan-Ove said.

  
One, how could he see through Ignis so we'll, and two, why did he act how he just did? Sure, Ignis had been on business trips before, and he wasn't ever really upset about doing it, but he knew that Jan-Ove probably had to do alot to get Ignis to go to Insomnia. Ignis sighed, pulling out his phone and began texting his friend.

***-*-*-*-*-***

  
Ignis began grumbling to himself in irritating aggravation, "He's late.." He looked down at his phone, feeling it vibrate violently in his hand, signaling he had a call. Ignis answered it,

"Gladio?"

"Oh perfect! Hey Iggy I just got here, where are you?"

"I've found myself stranded at your expense."

"Aw Iggy, come on don't be that way."

Ignis only responded in a noise of irritation, "I'm heading to the Ebony cooler, you can't miss it."

  
And with that, Ignis hung up and began going to the Ebony vending machine he saw. Humming, Ignis deposited the amount asked, and took out the coffee. Sure, he had some on the way to Insomnia, but there's nothing wrong with some energy to take on the day. With a hum, Ignis turned around, scanning the crowd until he saw it.

  
Well him more to speak. God, he was really here, really living and breathing. Ignis knew that Gladio saw him, for as soon as the two locked eyes they both only stared at the other, wondering whether or not the other was truly there, if the other was really him. They both began walking to one another. Then they ran, practically sprinting. As soon as they both made contact with the other by giving the other a tight hug.

  
Gladiolus was the first to pull back, looking at Ignis' face with that same look that Jan-Ove looked at him with,

"You look alot - alot - better in person, Iggy." Ignis laughed, putting his hand to Gladiolus' face, almost surprised when Gladiolus leaned into his hand, as if basking in his touch.

"Soft.." he heard him mutter.

  
Ignis knew that what he was about to do was absolutely going to either ruin the relationship or make it almost trillions times better. And what better to make or break a relationship by pressing a lovely kiss to a nice pair of lips infront of him. Assuming Gladio was going to shoved him off, he was pleasantly surprised when he kissed back.

  
They pulled back, smiling dorkily like two idiots in love -which they were.

  
"That's a new way to greet someone."

"Shut up."

  
Gladiolus only chuckled, skimming his hand through Ignis' nice styled hair.

"Can we.." Ignis started, anxiously.

"Can we what?"

"You..You know..."

Gladiolus grinned bigly, "No I don't, care to enlighten me?" He said, mocking Ignis' way of speaking.

"I do _not_ sound like that!!" Ignis said, playfully shoving his shoulder.

  
Gladiolus chuckled, "Yeah of course we can be boyfriends."

Ignis smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair from his now-boyfriend's face,

"Wonderful." He whispered, mesmerized by the handsome face infront of him. They stood there for a bit, before realizing that they were in the middle of the port they were at. They both quickly headed to Gladiolus' home.

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

  
As Ignis walked in he was absolutely stunned. He saw pictures of his family covering every wall, pictures of friends on the walls, and a few of some landscapes. The apartment was large, and Gladiolus told him that is was on the bigger side, but he didn't think it this big. He practically lived in a house many floors above even more houses!

  
Gladiolus cleared his throat,

"So I don't have a guest bedroom." He looked at Ignis with a mischievous smirk, one that Ignis absolutely understood and returned his own,

"Oh dear, it seems that you may have to sleep on the couch."

"Ouch Iggy, you _fffrying pan_."

"_Frying pan?_"

"Yes."

Ignis only raised a brow, rolling his eyes.

"But seriously."

Ignis chuckled, "Of course I'll share the bed with you, you bloody wanker."

  
Ignis hummed, walking into the kitchen after unpacking.

"Now what're ya doin'?"

Ignis simply shrugged, "Dinner. Unlike you, I'm hungry."

Gladiolus chuckled, "I adore how you're just making yourself at home like you've lived here all your life."

"Hardly; you just make it feel like home." Ignis hummed, setting his hand on his hip, his other hand on his chin, contemplating what to cook for them.

  
"What do you have in stock?"

"Cup noodles."

"Of course you do." Ignis sighed, walking over the the pantry, seeing he had some basic spices as well as some vegetables that need not to be refrigerated. Well there's wild trevally meat, some seasonings, so he could-

"That's it!" Ignis said a bit louder than he should've, with an accompanied snap of his fingers, unintentionally making Gladio jump from the sudden noise.

  
Gladiolus cleared his throat, "What's up Iggy?"

"I've come up with a new recipe."

Gladiolus chuckled, "I could taste test for ya."

  
Ignis only rolled his eyes, looking at what he was going to make for the two. Removing his hands from his hip and chin, he searched for an apron, set it on, and began.

"God Iggy, you look hot in an apron." Ignis looked at him over his shoulder,

"Do I?" He asked, feigning confidence.

  
"Yeah. You do."

*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Once Ignis finished drying his hair, he walked over to the door. Humming, he opened it, and saw Gladiolus already waiting for him in bed. "Hey." He greeted, a big grin on his face as he pulled the covers away so Ignis could lay under easily. Ignis walked over to the bed, a large sense of dread coming over him. Ignis took a deep breath, then exhaled just as deep as he began climbing in to lay with his boyfriend.

  
Gladiolus cuddled up to Ignis from behind, whispering quietly in his ear if he was alright. A hum in response was all he said, though he felt uneasy not being able to see the man. Ignis quickly flopped over to face the man, gently stroking his cheek. Ignis felt at ease being able to see Gladiolus, feeling the tight yet loving embrace he was holding him in.

"Goodnight, Gladio."

"Night Iggy."

*-*-*-*-*-*

  
"You're finally awake."

Gladiolus chuckled, "Yeah, I am." Gladiolus went behind Ignis to gave him a nice from behind hug while he was making breakfast, only for Ignis to violently began slapping at the man behind him, yelling 'get off of me!' as he'd done so. When Gladiolus let go, he looked at Ignis in shock. Ignis only stood frozen in hit spot, turned around to look at the man as he leaned on the counter, both hands holding on to it.

  
Gladiolus opened his mouth to speak, Ignis making sure he didn't by holding his hand up, head down and eyes closed,

"I.. Apologize for the outburst."

"What was that all about?"

Ignis tightened his jaw, still looking away from his lover. Ignis cleared his throat,

"Do you like eggs and ham?" He quickly changed the subject, going back to cooking breakfast for them. Gladiolus wanted to press further, but ultimately decided against it.

  
The two ate breakfast in silence, Ignis rarely sparing a glance in Gladio's eyes. Ignis stood up from the table abruptly,

"Would you like coffee?"

Gladio bit the inside of his cheek, "Sure."

Ignis then walked to the coffee pot, bitterly uncomfortable silence making the two set awkwardly. The maker beeped, Ignis searched for mugs,

"It's in that one." Gladiolus pointed to a particular cupboard.

  
Ignis nodded, then took two mugs, filled them with coffee, then set one infront of his lover, one where his food was, Gladiolus' eyes on Ignis the entire time. Gladiolus had clear concern in his eyes, and began speaking,

"Ignis."

"I'm sorry, Gladio."

"What happened?"

Ignis finally looked at Gladiolus, fear etched onto his face. Ignis shook his head, "I suppose I just felt constrained."

"But we cuddled and I-"

"I know. Please, just drop it.."

  
Ignis took his mug, gripping it with both hands, holding it close like it was his only source of heat. With a small hum, he began sipping and slowly eating, avoiding eye contact with Gladiolus the entire time, with more tension that even Bahamut's many blades would break if he tried to cut through it. What a perfect way to start his month of basically paid vacation insomnia? Come to think of it Ignis wasn't really given any orders anyhow. Wonder how HQ was.

  
Ignis cleared his throat, standing up and grabbing his mug and plate,

"Care for a refill?" Gladiolus shook his head, handing his own plate and mug to his lover. Ignis walked over to the sink, and began washing the dishes.

"D'ya want any help babe?" Ignis shook his head, "I'll fare." He replied.

  
Ignis sighed as he finished, his mind drifting to what happened in his childhood. When he was drugged and taken advantage of by his very own uncle. When he would cook, and his uncle would come up from behind with an erection, and whisper in his ear about what he was going to do to Ignis. It wasn't Gladio's fault that he triggered something in Ignis.

  
In fact, Ignis had been well at not having any sudden images or re-living of those moments at all when he spoke to Gladiolus. Ignis realized that he snapped, and as much as he didn't want to he was going to have to tell him why he did what he did.

"Gladio.." he started,

"I'm sorry for overreacting like that. It was-"

"Iggy it's alright. Just tell me what's wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I'm setting up for something but... I don't know what. Also no, Jan-Ove is not an important character. Thanks for reading and making me feel like I'm somewhat important. 🤠


End file.
